This Isn't A Dream
by Bullheaded
Summary: Roxas and Axel are sent on a mission and well, Roxas got badly hurt, near death. Well, Axel doesn't have enough power to go back to castle so they're both stuck in a cave for a night. What may come out of the closet?


**Ashes: Hello once again, I'm starting a story for kicks so if I make any errors do not comment about them, please... Anywho, I making a AxuRoku story and I would really like nice comments... Thanks, Ashes.

* * *

**

Keyblades danced and twirled with fire joining in with the unbelievable dance, occasional grunts and yelps were heard as pale figures flew towards walls and slowly decayed. Black creatures releasing hearts and slowly fading from existence.

Axel, tired and begging for breath or at least a descent break, attacked another Heartless with his chakram. He stopped for a split second noticing his weapon heavy in his gloved hands. This was supposed to be an easy mission, walk in the park, be back before dinner kind of mission. But no, Xigbar had to pull a fast one and be a total jackass.

Roxas - who at this point was leaning on his Oblivion - didn't notice the Heartless stalking close behind him.

Axel hit another Heartless breaking it's skull and yet again releasing another heart to Kingdom Hearts. Turning towards the Key of Destiny he gasped, charging toward his friend he hit Heartless left and right.

"Roxas!" Axel harsh voice rose from his dry throat. To late. The Heartless pounced, then another, then another. Soon a dog pile of nothing but Heartless had toppled the boy, screams and sound of tearing clothing arose from the black pile.

Axel reached the pile and began whacking away the Heartless, hearts flew everywhere slowly floating upwards. About after five times of just hacking away the black bodies the Heartless got smart enough to attack the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Heartless jumped and scratched at his face, tearing his clothing. One knocked a chakram from his hand sending it skidding away from him across the icy, snow covered ground. It stopped as it pinged against the building wall.

"Get off me you dumb Heartless!" Axel yelled and protested waving away the tiny black bugs.

"Axel, help me!" The voice cracked through the commotion. Axel froze. _Roxas!_ Axel ignored the bleeding scratches and his lost weapon and threw himself at the place Roxas had been standing. Searching the ground he grabbed Roxas hand that was laying limp of the cement and pulled.

Roxas came slowly, limp and pale, scared wide eyes. Scratches and blood covered his face and arms.

"Let's get out of here!" Axel suggested and pulled Roxas to his feet. Axel summoned back his weapon and then opened a dark portal.

"Wait! My Keyblades!" Roxas protested and pulled Axel away from safety. "I need them!" Roxas flung a hand out and summoned his Oath Keeper to him. Then slowly he summoned his Oblivion, they disappeared in a flash of light.

Time was closing in on them both. Axel was using his last bit of strength to keep the portal open and Roxas - who was taking his sweet old time - was to weak to ever open a portal at all after taking away his weapon.

C'mon, we need to go! A voice rung inside Axels' head. Roxas turned to The Flurry of Dancing Flames and smiled a weak smile. Then bounded carefully and slowly towards Axel. The disappeared into the purple-black portal.

* * *

"Roxas, are you an idiot!? We almost got killed!" There was a hurt look of the younger Nobodies face. "You really don't use your head sometimes! Your just like So-" His voice faded off. 

"I'm sorry…" Roxas said barely above a whisper. Sweat dripped down his flushed face, eyes slowly filling with tiredness. Axel sighed, turning toward a large sheet of ice checking his face for serious scratches and bruises. Yes, they were in a cave for tonight. Axel - being worn out from the fight - didn't have enough power to charge the portal to Castle Oblivion or The World That Never Was.

Roxas sighed deeply and fell into a pile of freshly fallen snow, he shivered once and slowly began to close his eyes. "Axel, I don't - feel - so…well," Roxas slurred. He swayed back and forth, his head bobbing up and down from his neck giving out.

Axel turned around then rushed over to Roxas, he quickly caught him noticing the giant slice that came from his eye all the way down to his collar bone. It wasn't so deep it was lethal within minutes but he _had_ lost a lot of blood.

"Roxas. Roxas, I want you to keep your eyes with mine ok? Don't close them," Axel said pointing to his eyes. Roxas nodded dumbly and kept his eyes open as best he could.

Axel was thinking as fast he could. He needed a sterile bandage, something he cold cover it with. He looked at his sleeve and smiled a bit. Gripping it tight with his teeth he yanked the sleeve right off.

Tearing it down the middle he wrapped it as tightly around Roxas's neck without strangling him. Now Axel's common sense kicked in: How was he supposed to keep warm?

Cursing under his breath and pulling Roxas close to him. Roxas was already cold, his finger stiff and his body shivering. Axel pulled him closer and transferred a tiny bit of fire to his fingers to warm Roxas. Roxas groaned a bit and his eyes opened.

"Axel, am I going to survive?" He asked. Axel choked at the thought of Roxas cold, frozen body, eyes closed in a forever sleep.

Axel snapped back. "Of course you will…Why in the World That Never Was would you think that?" Axel said.

Roxas hand tightened onto Axel's black cloak. He nuzzled his head into his chest and closed his eyes. "Axel…" He paused pulling in a ragged sigh. "You make me feel so…happy."

Axel felt a ping of sadness in his empty chest, then his stomach felt a swirly and sick. He felt happy and sick at the same time. Axel came back to his senses, he couldn't feel. Like Xemnas said, we're Nobodies, totally empty.

The older Nobody looked down at Roxas. Axel knew that Roxas knew that they didn't have hearts so they couldn't feel. But still he believes that they feel. "Roxas, I - I love you…" Axel froze at what he said.

Roxas drew in a quick and deep breath. "I love you to Axel…"

Axel held Roxas tight, he wanted to keep him warm forever, he needed him. Roxas was Axel's heart, he knew that now.

Roxas looked up and just like that he kissed Axel on the lips tasting cinnamon, a sweet yet spicy taste that would linger in Roxas's mouth for about a month.

Axel finally realized what was going on so he pushed back deepening the kiss. Roxas moaned into it and laced his arms around the older Nobodies neck.

Axel slowly laid Roxas down onto his back and got on top of him. Roxas shivered, the ground was freezing.

He lightly removed the wrap. He kissed down his neck - the part that wasn't injured - and licked around his collar bone. Tying it back around his neck and unzipped his cloak revealing a comfortable white tank top. No wonder he was cold.

Axel shed off Roxas tank top and took off his own cloak. The older Nobody pressed Roxas close to him feeling attached to the younger agent. Roxas wrapped his arms tightly around Axel's back and held him even closer hoping to feel his skin on his soon enough.

"Axel, your warm…" Roxas pointed out sounding spaced out at the moment.

"Duh, flames." Fire danced across his fingers as he traced them down Roxas sides making them terribly close to his pant line.

Roxas giggled and smiled. "That tickles!" He yelped.

Axel got this look, he smirked. Bending down his traced his tongue up Roxas sides and over his chest and nibbled around the nipple. Roxas sucked in a breath and held it there.

Axel stopped for a moment. "Are you feeling warm, Roxas?" He asked. After all this is why he was doing this. He needed Roxas to survive, not fade. He needed him there for support.

"Yes…but -" His breath hitched in his throat and he arched. Axel had grabbed onto his hardened member. Roxas moaned aloud.

"Well, well, Roxas, you _are_ warm," Axel teased as he slowly began to unzip Roxas's pants.

"Axel, do you know what your doing?" Roxas asked. Axel shook his head.

"Roxas never in my life have I felt this way for anyone else…Just please, let me love you tonight…" Axel asked, sadness in his eyes. Roxas nodded.

Axel moved back up to face Roxas in the eyes. "But Axel -" Axel put his finger over the younger Organization member's mouth.

Axel's green eyes were filled with love and lust. He pulled his undershirt off and pressed his chest against Roxas's chest.

Roxas and Axel shivered at the electric touch of skin-on-skin. Axel's breath became very deep and ragged. So did Roxas's.

"God…" It came from Roxas. Axel came to his senses or what was left of them. He took a deep breath and went back to work.

He rocked his hips against Roxas's and pressed his hardened member against Roxas retrieving a moan from the younger boy. Then another, and then another. At this point Roxas was clawing at Axel's back.

"Oh Roxas…You feel so -" He groaned when he felt Roxas hands go down to his pants and unzip them. They stroked and rubbed, grabbing and tugging onto Axel.

The heat between them was rising. Axel needed to feel Roxas now. Axel looked into Roxas's eyes and Roxas nodded as if to say it was allowed. Axel slowly removed his own pants and then Roxas.

Adjusting himself and sticking one finger inside Roxas, then another, then another. By the third Roxas was ready, Axel could feel it, Roxas's body was screaming for release.

"Please…" His voice was pleading and small. Axel nodded. He positioned himself and Roxas, who wrapped his legs around Axel's waist. Axel slowly made his way in. Roxas bit his bottom lip showing he was in pain.

"Do you want me to stop?" Axel asked worried about his partner.

Roxas nodded. "Keep going…" Axel nodded and kept going inside. Soon Roxas face eased and so did his body.

Roxas pushed back deepening Axel inside him then moaned noticing what he had done. Axel pulled out slowly and pushed back in a little faster. Then slowly the pace picked up, Roxas was moaning and arching, tossing his head back in ecstasy.

Axel on the other hand could not believe how tight Roxas was, even thought he didn't mind he was so tight it was hard to hold on to his load so he could please his partner.

"Roxas, your so tight, please, relax," Axel said in a low lazy voice. Roxas nodded and tried to relax. That's when Axel sped up, ramming inside Roxas over and over again, faster and faster.

Roxas held Axel closer and moaned with ever climax he hit. How could Axel last so long when he could barely last a few minutes of pleasure? Maybe because he was older.

Axel rammed further into Roxas hearing him moan and groan at every hit. "Axel!" He came again.

Axel had counted six times that Roxas had came and let go all over him. Axel felt himself coming closer and closer to his release and then with one last plunge into the smaller Nobody he let go. The climax was hard and his whole body shook at the feeling.

Axel slowly pulled out of the smaller boy and lay down beside him holding him even closer then ever before.

"I love you Roxas…" Axel was taking deep breaths and was talking low. Roxas nuzzled his forehead against the older Nobodies chest.

"I love you to…" Roxas said. Slowly sleep took them both, holding each other closer for warm and hoping the next morning that this wasn't all a dream.

* * *

**Well, good revies people! Anywho, if you'd like me to continue I would love to...**


End file.
